Total Drama Instant Challenge
by OllieTheOctopus'Brother'sGirl2
Summary: Alien Squirrels: Alexa, Kade, Khloe, Jacob, Sierra, Jeff, Isabelle, Rodrick, Sammy, Jonathan Rabid Chipmunks: Jodi, Rock, Annie, Cliff, Bethany, Greg, Meg, George, Kylee, Jared All of these people face horrible challenges, and then they must vote someone out, or save them with an Instant That is, if they can win it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! My present to you is a game! If you've seen Total Drama, you'll understand it better. So, I'll make commercials in it, and we'll have a winner, of the contest that is your present, more info later, but the winner gets popularity on the website! Commercials work by you following, and I'll check out your channels and stories, but you must follow first! The first few people get the first few chapters, so do it, and do it soon! Here's how you enter the contest:**

**Leave a review saying these things:**

**Name, Traits (how you describe the person on the inside), Looks like, Problems, Weaknesses, and age, the age must be between 14 and 17. **

**After 20 people enter, we can start the challenge! Please note that I need all of the things listed to write the story, so if you miss one, you may end up getting booted off in the first few chapters. Just because I need to know these things! Yes, you can get voted off. Comment on each chapter to make your person vote for someone, fall in love with someone, dislike someone, and so on.**

**YOU CONTROL YOUR PERSON, CHECK BACK OFTEN IF YOU CAN!**

**So, enter, follow, and keep reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexa by Steve3t, and Jodi, whom I am entering, are the two competitors so far! People, once you enter a person, you get to vote for who you want off after each chapter, and once I have all 20 votes in (You must turn in a vote before the next chapter), the beginning of the next chapter will tell who was voted off, but remember:**

**There will be reward challenges, undefeatable, and losing teams which get to vote someone off.**

**Alexa and Jodi are team captains, so Alexa gets to pick one out of two when we have 2 more ppl enter. Example:**

**Alexa picks Bobalobadingdong, so Jodi gets Samoralitabingo, but it could be that Alexa picks Samoralitabingo instead, so Jodi gets Bobalobadingdong. Get it? Good, so Alexa is captain of the Alien Squirrels, and Jodi is captain of the Rabid Chipmunks. Captains are leaders, but you can still vote them off, if the team loses a game that is. One more thing, with my example ppl:**

**Player 1- Captain**

**Player 2- Replacement Captain**

**Player 3- Consultant (Like an assistant captain)**

**Player 4- Decider (Strategy planner)**

**Player 5- Basic Attack (Like 'fastest route somewhere')**

**Player 6- Prime Voter (Plans who the weakest link is, most voting power)**

**Player 7- Secondary Voter (Backs up Prime Voter or goes against, second power)**

**Player 8- Highest Voter (Backs up Secondary Voter or goes against, less power)**

**Player 9- Basic Voter (Gets a say with the ideas, less power, but some)**

**Player 10- Minimal Voter (Throws out ideas, least power)**

**The last person to join is the Minimal voter, on either Team A (Alien Squirrels) or Team B (Rabid Chipmunks). Last person to join the team is Player 10, and so on; we already have a Player 1, the team Captain. So, you can either join now, or wait until later, and end up as Player 10. Sooner you join, higher ranking you get. When someone gets voted off, say they are the Decider, and then this would happen:**

**Player 1 stays same**

**Player 2 stays same**

**Player 3 stays same**

**Player 4 was Player 5**

**Player 5 was Player 6**

**Player 6 was Player 7**

**Player 7 was Player 8**

**Player 8 was Player 9**

**Player 9 was Player 10**

**No Player 10**

**They move up, the people before them stay the same, but the people below them move up one, knocking off the number at the end. However, teammates may be swapped; the teams shall stay pretty much intact through the whole thing. If ten more people would like to join I'll start a new team, called Horror Rodents.**

**Enter, enter, and enter! Follow for an advertisement!**


	3. First Chapter (1)

Alexa's P.O.V.

"Welcome everyone, to a place that will blow your mind. I am your host, Chrissy Mcclane, and this Total Drama Instant Challenge!" A woman with long black hair became the center of attention. She looked at me and another girl.. "This is Alexa, the team Captain for the Alien Squirrels." She pointed to me. "And this is Jodi, team Captain for the Rabid Chipmunks. Alexa, you get first pick. This is schoolyard style, boy, girl, boy, girl."

Hmm, who to pick… there was a mean looking girl, a really cute guy, a nerdy dude, a tough girl, and boy, and a guy who was friendly looking, at least to my eyes he was. All I wanted was one potential friend, and the only nice looking person was the goth girl, Jodi. But she was on the other team, and so far, hasn't smiled. I have no clue why she seems nice to me, she just does. But anyway, I did something then I shall probably regret later.

"I pick him." I pointed to the nerdy guy. He seemed weak, and I was pretty sure Jodi would pick the tough guy, so we'd have no muscle.

"I pick you." Much to my surprise, she picked a party guy.

"You." I pointed at mean girl.. I ended up with Kade, the nerdy guy, Khloe, mean girl, Jacob, cute boy, Sierra, Jeff, Isabelle, Rodrick, Sammy, and Jonathan.. We were against Jodi, Rock, Annie, Cliff, Bethany, Greg, Meg, George, Kylee, and Jared. To be honest, I am a bit scared. They seem bigger and stronger. A lot bigger and stronger.

"Girls in this room, guys in that room.. Get some sleep, wakeup call comes early!" Chrissy walked off somewhere. I stepped into the room. It looked like something from a summer camp magazine. It was everything I could imagine! That's if, there were mice on the floor.

"Hi everyone, I'm Alexa."

"Nice to meet you, Alexa, I'm Meg, now go to sleep." She pointed at a bunk bed that no one else was near, so I assumed I got my own bed. That was, until a redhead named Annie swung off the chair and onto it.. She fell asleep instantly. I climbed up to the top bunk, but Khloe snatched it up before I could even sit down. There were only 9 beds you could sleep in, because one broke when I tried to sit on it.

"Oh well, goodnight." Khloe laughed as she threw me a roll of duct tape. I couldn't make the tape hold the whole bed up, so I settled for tapping the bed together. I dragged it over to the window, and fell asleep in the moonlight.


	4. Second Chaper (2)

Jodi's P.O.V.

I don't know who Rock thinks he is. Honestly. He's just so… bothersome! All he ever wants to do is annoy people! He acts just like my little brother. And he's supposed to be 15, but he acts only a third of his age! I don't know how he thinks it's "cool" to act 5, because it's not! I don't even like it when my 5 year old brother acts 5! I really wish I hadn't picked "party boy". And then Alexa is just flirting with every boy here! I wish she'd at least stop flirting with Cliff! Not that I like him… Anyway! Khloe acts like she's so smart, but in reality, she's only as smart as a brick. Truth. Kade is well… like a 20 year old. He acts like it, and is pretty smart, too. But he's kind of awkward. Jacob totally has Alexa swooning over him. But I don't get what that's all about. Sierra thinks she's just so tough. But she's not, yesterday, I saw her struggling to get a branch off of a tree. Don't even get me started on Annie. She's a ticking time bomb of crazy. And the bomb only has two seconds on it. She almost broke the cooks hand this morning because she was out of salt. Yes, salt. She is all kinds of Bizzare.

I felt kinda bad for Alexa last night, she barely got any sleep. But I've discovered Meg is kinda sore about something, but I'm sure if someone became her friend that would change. Well, of course becoming her acquaintance would be mission impossible, let alone being her friend. I don't even think Khloe knows what a friend is. Isabelle has what seems like a mixed persona. She is nice one minute, and rude the next. I just don't get anyone here.

We don't have anything to do today, so we're all just getting to know each other, though half of these people I want to bite. This is a list of everyone here:

1: Alexa, Kade, Khloe, Jacob, Sierra, Jeff, Isabelle, Rodrick, Sammy, Jonathan.

2: Me (Jodi), Rock, Annie, Cliff, Bethany, Greg, Meg, George, Kylee, Jared.

"Attention everyone! Decide who you will vote out from your team, then meet at the ring of Shame." Chrissy shouted through a megaphone.

We voted out Bethany, and they voted Sammy. I will win the $1,ooo,ooo,ooo.00. I will.


End file.
